


All Hallows Eve

by DefiFox



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Multi, kinda scary?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/pseuds/DefiFox
Summary: It's Halloween, and nobody gets to just watch movies like a dull person.





	All Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small idea I've had for a while, I've been exploring the thriller side of writing a bit and I thought I'd convert one of my shots into something fic-worthy.  
I hope it's nice!
> 
> btw- Happy Halloween everyone!

It’s Hallows Eve, and another ordinary night for the members of G2. Luka and Marcin are making out on the couch on Martin’s lap, Rasmus and Mihael are watching anime somewhere. Their staff offered them pumpkins to carve a few hours ago, the finished product now standing on a table, not yet lit.

It’s dark already, a sliver of the moon is visible from behind the grey clouds that seem to have swallowed part of the sky. The room they are in is not lit except for the television, its pale light reflected in their eyes. 

On the tv, some kind of comedy show is playing, supposedly one of the best. It’s all decorated for Halloween, the host is even wearing some cheap Dracula costume, his obviously plastic fangs a blinding white against the yellow of his teeth.  
Martin stopped paying attention to the show a long time ago. He’d rather look at his boyfriends, who are currently completely caught up in each other’s movements. 

Luka is a warm blanket, leaning against Martin’s chest and Marcin is sitting on his lap, his legs wrapped around Luka and Martin. Martin can see his flushed cheeks, see his eyes shut and open again and again, peeking at Luka, and sometimes at him. Martin can feel Luka’s rapidly beating heart, hear his soft moans into Marcin’s pink lips. Some would consider this like being left, not participating in all the fun, but Martin’s loving his view and relaxed intimacy with Marcin and Luka. 

Their bodies are warm and soft, but they can’t protect Martin from the sudden gush of cold wind that comes blowing their way. Marcin seems to notice it as well and breaks his kiss with Luka to look up to Martin with a questioning look. Martin shrugs and Luka pulls Marcin back into their kiss, unsure why but slightly annoyed that his boyfriend broke contact. 

Martin settles down, a bit alerted. There’s not supposed to be wind in here, not even when a door opens or closes. Well, he thinks to himself, maybe it’s something with the vents.  
He looks around for a bit longer, ensuring that nothing’s up. But things are all still normal, and after a few moments Martin goes back to focusing on his boyfriends, who are still passionately making out in his lap. 

It’s all been quiet for a while when Martin hears the sound. It’s an eerie sound, like screeching in the far distance. It’s not loud, and he writes it off as the wind at first. After all, the wind’s been howling and shrieking the entire day, contributing to the dark guise that seems to have fallen over Madrid.  
He looks out of the big window. It’s not raining, but the dark clouds promise a wet night for those who dwell outside. Wind is sweeping past their building, and it makes sense that the sound would come from such a strong force of nature. 

Martin wouldn’t want to be walking outside right now, forced to brace himself for the small storm that has taken this city hostage. It’s why he has a subtle admiration for all the trick-or-treaters, who are fearlessly weathering the outsides to collect their well-deserved prize in the form of candy.

A few little lanterns are helping guide their way, and Martin smiles. He looks over at their own lanterns, standing on the table unused. His lantern’s misshapen face seems to be looking at him with an offended expression. Why don’t you use me, it seems to be saying. Light me and walk around with me, like those kids in the streets.

Martin smiles at his own antiques and looks away from the pumpkin. He looks at Marcin’s pale face, and that’s when he hears it again. It’s louder this time, and closer. Even Luka hears it and him and Marcin lean back.

‘Wha.. What was that?’  
Luka’s voice sounds raspy and alerted, matching Martin’s feeling. 

When another gush of cold wind hits them, Martin’s heart starts hammering in his chest. He unconsciously pulls Marcin and Luka closer to him when they hear footsteps, Marcin twisting his back to see who’s coming.

They slowly approach the door, shadow’s being cast under the door. There’s two figures, for some reason familiar-looking to Martin. Another gush of wind rushes past them and the sounds intensify, eerie shrieks coming from outside their apartment, surrounding them.

There’s hushed voices talking behind the door, and then it flies open. Martin winces, unable to move too far, and Marcin and Luka nearly jump.  
Behind the door are Mihael and Rasmus. They come storming in with big eyes.

‘Did you guys hear that? There was this.. cold wind and then this sound, like there’s something inside the hotel!’  
Rasmus talks with a distressed voice. He’s clutching Mihael’s arm tight to his chest, his hair is a mess and he’s panting slightly. He jumps when the sound returns even louder, sounding like a shriek that sends shivers through all of their bodies.

When the shrieking noise ends again, Martin looks at them. ‘You mean that sound? Yeah, we heard that,’ he says as he gestures for Marcin and Luka to stand up and doing so himself afterwards. ‘I thought it was the wind at first, but then it got closer, and now it kind of sounded like someone screaming.’

Mihael and Rasmus walk towards them with anxious steps, until their group is standing pressed closely against each other. They seek warmth and comfort with each other, but the truth is they’re all experiencing the same ominous feeling, like they’re not the only ones in their locked apartment anymore. 

Around them is dark and silent, except for the shrieks that haunt through their souls. Their pumpkins stand on the countertops unused, carved out faces looking like they come right from a horror movie. Martin’s pumpkin is glaring at him accusingly, as if berating him for not picking the failed lantern and using it. Martin huffs. Going around with lanterns is something little kids do.

Martin carefully steps forward, away from Luka and the others, the latter struggling to pull him back. His sweaty hand is grasping Martin’s, but he shakes him off. ‘What are you..’ 

‘I’m turning on the lights,’ Martin replied, ‘so we can see whatever the hell is going on.’  
As he steps away from the warmth, his eyes move to the wall in front of him. It’s dark, and the switch is just next to the closed door, from behind which an occasional shriek startles them all. When he locates the switch he quickly presses it, and for a few seconds the room is lit up by both the television and the lights.

Then everything flickers two, three times, and Martin watches how Rasmus presses himself against Marcin just before the lights go out. Seconds after being able to see better, they’re completely blind and forced to feel their way through the apartment while their eyes adjust. 

The only light reaching their eyes is that of the pale moon and faraway stars, now that the clouds are miraculously starting to move south, away from them. Martin uses the meager light to make his way towards his friends when he is pushed back by something. 

A loud screech next to his face makes him jump. His screams mix with the sounds of the thing that’s with him, somewhere his friends are yelling.  
Panicking, he tries to move, pushing back to whatever is holding him. He tries to walk forward with his heart hammering in his chest, but an impenetrable smoke holds him back, freezes him.  
He doesn’t hear the whispers; he feels them. They echo through his mind space, invading his every thought. 

Cold tendrils of smoke crawl over his skin, a sensation as much physical as it is spiritual, slowly making their way up to his face. Martin is frozen, and around him are a hundred creatures, flying around him at a scary pace. All he can see are whispers of smoke, and an occasional light, but the screams he hears are deafening. They block the sound of the others screaming his name, a big audible whirlwind of whispers mingling into one terrifying scream. 

The sound deafens him as the tendrils of smoke continue to rise, filling his body with the most primordial form of fear. He tries to move, but his limbs are still frozen in place. His muscles won’t cooperate, his heart is jumping out of his chest and it’s not looking good for Martin.

He’s never been much of a superstitious man, always looking for proof before believing in so-called ghost stories. Now, in the face of things he can only presume are ghosts or spirits, he regrets everything. When the realization of his near-inevitable death hits him, his jagged breathing speeds up. He tightens his muscles and his skin feels like it’s about to burst, mashing his flesh and bones together with the dark smoke that is alive.

With a gasp, he’s finally able to move again and he runs blindly towards his team. Angry spirits follow him, their frustrated screeches echoing through his head and bouncing off of his pale, freed skin. Martin shudders as their tantalizingly cold touch finally leaves his body. 

He throws himself into Marcin, who huffs at the sudden weight being thrown at him, but helps him regain his balance nonetheless. Somewhere, he’s asking Martin questions, but Martin’s mind is too blurry to react. Everything is covered in a foggy mist and he freezing and his previous thoughts are haunting his brain until it’s all too much for Martin. He faints, and Marcin and Luka share a worried look over his motionless body.

\---------------

Mihael is standing awkwardly with two Jack-o’-lanterns in his hands. When the lights went out, him and the others felt the spirits as well, trying to get to them like they got to Martin. Mihael knew what to do only because there was an old tale his parents used to tell him. His mother loved folklore, and the tales of All Hallows Eve and the Jack-o’-lanterns is one he’s heard every year on the 31 of October for as long as he can remember. 

He knows the tale by heart, and he knows that on the 31 of October, the boundaries between this world and the “Otherworld” blur, allowing spirits, evil and goodhearted alike, to roam the streets of the living world freely.  
There are multiple ways to keep the evil spirits away, one of them being lanterns. Cultures and religions mixed, and the Jack-o’-lantern became a Halloween prop for many people, a replacement for the simple lantern that was used before. 

When Mihael felt the spirits invading his space, he remembered what to do. He ran towards the table, where he quickly turned on the fake candles in two pumpkins. When he turned around to help his friends, the spirits had moved aside for him, confused screeches now reaching him from a distance.  
The smoke dissolved as quickly as it came, and left Mihael and his friends alone, undoubtedly off to haunt other places. With a last gush of cold wind that made Mihael shiver in his hoodie it was gone.

\--------------

Martin wakes up to the worried faces of his boyfriends and covered under a thick layer of blankets. He blinks against the bright light that forms a stark contrast to the darkness of the nightmare he just had- or was it reality?

He looks around him, but except for two of the five pumpkins standing on the saloon table instead of their dining table, there seems to be nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe this was a nightmare after all, but that still wouldn’t explain why everyone is looking at him with frowns on their faces. They’re talking to him now, but he isn’t listening, solely focused on finding out what did and did not happen.

When he frees his arms from the cocoon of blankets that surround him, his heart sinks in his chest. On his arms are small scratches, placed in patterns of five next to each other. They are everywhere his clothing isn’t, Martin realizes. So it wasn’t all a dream.

‘Martin, are you ok?’  
Luka is looking at him with a worried face, his words being the first ones that break through to Martin’s hazy mind. His hand moves to clutch Martin’s, and everyone moves closer to him.

‘I… I guess so’, he manages, starting to untangle himself from the blankets.

‘Maybe you shouldn’t do that whe-‘ Mihael is cut off when Martin sits up and pulls him in his lap. The others eagerly sit around them, and he’s lost in their warmth as Mihael giggles.

He holds the support in his arms tight, relishing in the warmth radiating from his body. Rasmus is on his left side, trying to get Martin to put his arm around him which he happily does. Luka and Marcin are on the other side, snuggled closely against him and each other. They all drive the last remainders of cold from his body, replacing it with a sweaty kind of love. 

Martin kisses Mihael, their lips clashing on each other, Mihael cradling his head. His hands on Martin’s face feel soft and comforting and he smiles into their kiss.  
When Mihael pulls back, he leaves a sweet taste on Martin’s lips, a taste he has learned to love over the last year. They smile at each other, and Martin feels content.

‘Thanks,’ he says lovingly to all of them, ‘thanks for saving me.’


End file.
